


i love you. — MARKHYUCK.

by tyongsbubu



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, nctzens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hanhaki Disease, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongsbubu/pseuds/tyongsbubu
Summary: in which donghyuck tries to make minhyung jealous, but that makes mark cries himself to the point he passes out. and boom. he develops a disease.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Mark Lee - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	i love you. — MARKHYUCK.

he did it again. Minhyung sighs as he watches donghyuck snuggled up into johnny. His hyung that Mark trusted. He told johnny hyung how much he loved donghyuck every. single. day. Minhyung took another glance at them, starting to tear up. 

Johnny glances at mark, his eyes becoming wide as he saw mark crying. Realizing what hes done, he tries to push donghyuck off him, but donghyuck wouldn’t move a single bit. That causes mark to move away from them. Donghyuck smirks, but does he know that his baby is crying?

“guys, i think im gonna go home early, i don’t feel good.” Minhyung says as he packs his stuff, wiping his tears and walking out the door, slamming it. donghyuck watches him, smiling cause he thinked his plan works. Johnny sighs and says “we messed up big time” and that makes donghyuck look at him in confusion. 

Taeyong witnessed what was happening and his heart broke in peaces for minhyung. he snaps out of and claps his hands. “alright guys! dance is over lets all go home now.” they all agree with taeyong and walks to the car that was waiting for them. but realized something. “guys .. where is mark?!” Johnny says as he remembered mark had left first, but the car was waiting for them the whole time, mark can’t possibly walk home alone in the rainy cold

all of their bodies frozes, glancing at each other with wide eyes. they quickly go outside to the car, taeyong sitting in the front seat while the others were in the backseat. “Manager nim, can you help us find mark?! we don’t know where he went?!” taeyong said. He was having a panic attack because his baby mark had left without telling where. 

“Taeyong, please calm down” doyoung said with sadness in his voice, his hand on taeyongs shoulder. Taeyong nodded but kept breathing heavily. he quickly took out his phone, going to marks contact straight away. He texted mark where he was at. 5 minutes later he still hasn’t replied. 

“UGH!” taeyong yelled. it has been 2 hours since they couldn’t find mark. “hyung, lets stop.. he’ll come back.” donghyuck says. “no he won’t!! it was all because of you!!” taeyong said with anger and looked away from them. Tears in his eyes, did they really lose mark?

TIME SKIP.

they reached home after a few minutes. Taeyong immediately went inside his room, slamming the door behind him. The members heart broke in pieces as they saw taeyong in this state. they all shared glances and went inside their shared rooms, going to sleep.

while mark, was somewhere he didn’t even recognize. his cheeks stained from crying, his eyes are swollen and red, his feet hurting from walking miles. it was raining hardly, he had no umbrella, he was in the middle of no where. suddenly.

he threw up flowers, it can’t be. he fell to his knees as he kept throwing up flowers. minhyung eyes widen. is it possible? did he really love donghyuck this much?

mark wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned back around, walking home, he couldn’t be here forever. even if it was a pain in the ass to walk all the way back home, he was somewhere unfamiliar. it was so, empty, dark, and scary. minhyung was usually scared of the dark. but he didn’t have any feelings to care.

half an hour later. mark reached the dorm, his feet can’t hold him up no more, he quickly opened the door with his keys and immediately fell to the floor with a loud THUMP. he heard footsteps getting louder as he blinked, slowly, and slowly, and slowly. until he blacked out. the last thing he heard was “minhyung!! baby?!”

everyone was surrounding him. his members, the managers, the staffs. everyone felt sorry for the small helpless boy. minhyung was brought to the hospital after not waking up for an hour. taeyong and johnny seemed to be the only one who knew what is happening between donghyuck and mark. they knew mark was sensitive. he even almost cried when yuta was making fun of him for stuttering. he couldn’t help it.

the hospital rooms was pretty big so they could fit all 22 members. sungchan and shotaro, new members of nct, also felt broken, they always loved nct and couldn’t even stand one of them being hurt, especially nctzens. its like family, always together.

minhyungs eyes flickered slowly, he slowly tried to sit up, doyoung and taeyong were the first one to notice it because they were beside him. “mark! you’re awake!” after yelling out, the others head immediately looked up, slightly smiling.

“mark, our lion. are you doing alright honey?” taeyong said, his leader potential coming out. minhyung looked at them in confusion, just nodding to what they are saying. “poor baby, he was shivering” taeyong and doyoung kept blabbering about mark until.

“hi mark .. are you doing fine?” mark was looking down. playing with his fingers. all gazes on them. he recognizes the voice. Lee Donghyuck. “i guess.. so.” minhyung said, in a quite voice. “thats good, hun.” he nodded slightly.

a few days later.

mark was in his room, in his bed. staring at the wall. he has been throwing up petals for the past days, he has been wonder what it was. he grabbed his computer and searched, “why do i keep throwing up petals?” he clicked enter with a few sentences of information. 

“it is called, HanaHaki disease. the persons throat will fill up with petals and proceed to throw, or cough up when the person doesn’t return their feelings. the only way to get rid of it is, confess to them, they have to accept it with true feelings, it can’t be fixed with friendship. or. get surgery and remove the petals. if you don’t confess in time, you’ll suffocate, and eventually, die.”

minhyung sighed. “well i guess i have to go through more shit” he slamed himself back to bed before coming up with an idea. “maybe i’ll just sing instead” mark said and grabbed his guitar. settling his fingers on the strings, and his other hand softly strumming. Minhyung starts singing his favorite songs.

— conan gray ,, the story.

“and when i was younger, i knew a boy and a boy, best friends with each other. but always wish they were more, cause they loved one another but never discovered cause they were too afraid, of what they say, moved to different states.”

— Ruth b ,, if by chance.

“You found somebody new, you put me in the past, i don’t even know if our memories will last. but if by chance, it doesn’t work out, with him.

minhyung sighed and set his guitar down on the floor, laying down on his back. until he heard his door open. “hi baby, dinner is ready, come on lets go eat.” johnny said and picked him up since he knew mark hated getting up from his bed. mark pouted and let johnny do his thing. johnny sat him beside yuta and jungwoo. jungwoo smiled and grabs his hand, carressing it with his thumb. 

he looked up and saw donghyuck infront of him, smirking right at him. minhyung took a deep breath. Mark saw donghyuck hugging and pecking chenle’s cheek, right infront. of. him. he felt a burning sensation through his throat and immediately ran to the bathroom. he went to the toilet and threw up in it. “more flower petals again.. god”

but little did he know, the 127 members, followed him. and watched this all happen. mark cleaned his face and flushes the toilet, getting ready to walk out the door, suddenly. his body froze. “minhyung .. “ “did you just-“ “throw up petals? ..” the hyungs said, cutting each other off.

mark stepped back, doyoung not hesitating and grabbing him, softly picking mark up and onto his shoulder. mark tried escaping but he couldn’t since he was weak. doyoung sat him on the bed. his arms cross and feet tapping the floor. “care to explain?” the oldest. taeil said. mark let out a short laugh, but everyday was looking at him with a serious expression.

“i’m sorry .. hyungs.” minhyung said sadly. “i have deve-“ “guys! look what i found.” jaehyun said as he showed the others his phone. HanaHaki disease. they all look at his phone and read the information in front of them. eyes widening. “Lee Minhyung. why didn’t you tell us this before.. ?” the Leader said. “i’m sorr-“

“now tell me.” “who do you love?” one of them says. Minhyung stays quiet for a while, he held his breath as his finger slowly starts moving. he pointed at donghyuck. Everyone stand there in shocked, except the members who knew. Donghyuck also points at himself. “m-me?” mark nods and starts to tear up.

Johnny steps in and explains what happened at dance practice. “no wonder mark left so early..” donghyuck thought. he felt sorry for making the older jealous, not realizing how he is sensitive about things like this. donghyuck walked up to mark and hugged him tightly.

“do you have anything to say?” Donghyuck says and marks shakes his head “n-no..” donghyuck raises his eyesbrows and gives him a ‘are you sure?’ look. “o-okay maybe i-i do..” he stutters. the other members walk out the door, knowing whats gonna happen.

“o- okay, lee donghyuck. i have liked- no, l have loved you for a few years... but never had the courage to confess so .. w-will you be my boy-“ “of course minhyung!” donghyuck slightly yells out. minhyung smiles and says “really?!” donghyuck nods and pulls minhyung into a passionate kiss, pulling away after a few seconds.

mark stomach had butterflies in them, so has donghyucks too. they look at each other smiling. “promise to never make me jealous again?” “promise” they entertwined their pinkys and cuddle each other to sleep. they exchanged “i love you’s” before dozing off.

mark no longer feels a sign of sadness.


End file.
